


Even Rough Days Come to An End

by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling/pseuds/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka has a rough day. But even rough days have an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Rough Days Come to An End

  _This is just great. Just fucking great!_ Touka though as she stared at the cup of coffee. She let out a sigh and took a sip of her now cold coffee. She ran a hand through her hair and said, “Just great...” A laugh caught Touka’s attention and she looked up to see the waiter who had served her brewing another pot. He smiled at her and said, “Rough day, huh?” Touka shrugged and said, “Guess you could say that.”

 

The waiter looked at her with sympathy saying, “Tough day at work?” Touka sighed and said, “I wish it was as simple as that.” Just then her cell phone went off. Touka pulled her cell out of her pocket, looked at the caller ID which read ‘Yoriko’ and quickly pressed call end. She sighed and the waiter laughed saying, “Ah, so it’s a lover's quarrel.” Touka watched as he topped off her coffee saying, “You know the quickest way to resolve a fight between loved ones is by talking. So, next time they call you should answer.”

 

Touka watched him walk off to talk to other customers and sighed. She looked into her coffee and mumbled, “That’s easier said than done.” Touka would talk to Yoriko about it except that she really didn’t want to relive the events from earlier this afternoon. As Touka nursed her coffee she found herself recalling how she came to be drinking coffee alone at night. 

 

* * *

 

She had just gotten home from work at Anteiku and had brought home with her her “weekly bonus”. All of the employees at Anteiku received a weekly bonus of flesh as well as a coffee tab. She had taken off her off her shoes and pulled out a plate and some silverware. She had about an hour until Yoriko got off work which meant that she had an hour and half until she got home. That gave her just enough time to finish her bonus and clean up after herself.

 

Touka sat at their table, a small round coffee table that was situated in their living room, placed the plate on the table and the silverware on the table. She then pulled her “bonus” out of its brown paper bag and placed it on the plate. She unwrapped the piece of meat to reveal a slab of thigh meat that looked like a raw pork chop.

 

Touka took a deep breath and picked up the fork and meat knife. She cut into the meat watching the blood stream from the cut. Touka licked her lips and brought the fork up to her mouth biting down. She at as she watched the news on tv. The news talked about the influx of ghoul attacks in the 20th ward. As she chewed she said, “I’ll have to tell Yoriko to be careful.”

 

The news went to commercial and Touka turned her full attention back to her food. She had a small portion left and she cut another piece off of it. She brought it to her mouth and ate it. She swallowed and turned her attention back to the news only for her attention to be drawn by the sound of the doorknob turning.

 

Touka furrowed her brows and thought, _Yoriko shouldn’t be get off work for another 15 minutes._ But that confusion quickly turned to panic as the door opened and Yoriko said, “Great news! I got off early, So I stopped by the supermarket on my way home.” Touka looked at the plate and the mess that covered the table she then looked at Yoriko, who had just closed the door and was taking off her shoes. In a panic, Touka shoved the rest of her food in her mouth and began chewing frantically.

 

Yoriko switched the lights on and Touka’s head snapped up and she watched as Yoriko turned around. The moment Yoriko turned around her smile fell from her face and a look of horror replaced it. Touka chewed a couple more times before swallowing and saying, “I can explain.” The bags fell from her arms and she stumbled back and Touka felt the need to add, “Probably.”

 

Touka watched as Yoriko turned and ran. Touka stood up and said, “Yoriko, wait!” But it was too late she was already out of the apartment and off somewhere else. Touka sighed, closed her eyes and went about cleaning up her mess.

 

* * *

 

After she’s cleaned up her mess and her face she’s gone out to look for Yoriko and had ended up where she was now. A small cafe drinking some coffee that was mediocre at best.

 

Touka nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone went off again. She pulled it out of her pocket and stared at the caller ID, ‘Yoriko’. She sighed and reluctantly answered the phone. She held it up to her ear and said, “Hello?” The other end was quiet and Touka only could hear the sound of Yoriko breathing. Then there was a sharp intake of air and Yoriko said, “We need to talk.” Touka let out a breath and said, “Why?” The other side was silent before Yoriko spoke up sounding distressed, “Why? Because, I love you.”

 

Touka felt wet hotness prick her eyes and she could only manage to choke out a quite, “I love you, too.” She heard nothing and then Yoriko spoke up saying, “Come home and we can talk. Please?” Touka nodded and said, quieter than she’d meant to, “Okay.” The line on the other end went dead and Touka sat their for what felt like an eternity just staring at her phone. Eventually she reached for her wallet only to remember that she had left it on the kitchen counter.

 

Touka sighed and called over the waiter. When he got to her table he said, “Need a refresher?” Touka shook her head and said, “I just realized I left my wallet at home and I was wondering if I could pay my tab later or...” The waiter shook his head and said, “Don’t worry about it. It’s on me.” Touka thanked him and rushed out of the shop.

 

The run home was a blur and Touka wasn’t even sure how she’d made it home. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she gripped the doorknob and turned. She pushed the door open saying, “Yoriko? You here?” Touka looked around the dimly apartment as she walked in and was caught off guard when Yoriko spoke up from the shadows, “You came.” Touka looked in the direction of the voice and watched as the lights flickered on. Touka closed her eyes blinking a couple times before opening them slowly when they had adjusted to light.

 

Yoriko was sitting in the armchair, a cup in her hands. Touka noticed that she was looking at her with apprehension and so Touka took a seat and said, “Yeah, so let’s talk.” A silence fell over the pair and Touka watched as Yoriko took a sip from her cup. She swallowed and looked down into the cup as she mumbled, “So, you’re a ghoul?”

 

“Yep.” Touka said, popping the ‘p’ and tapping her fingers against the table. She watched as Yoriko took another sip from her cup and an uncomfortable silence fell over them. Touka continued to tap her fingers against the table in an effort to fill the silence. It was woefully ineffective.

 

Several more minutes of silence passed before Yoriko spoke up saying, “When I came home, what were you eating?” Touka let out a breath and said, “You already know.” Yoriko tightened her grip around the cup as she said, “Answer my question.” Touka sighed and said, “Human meat.”

 

A look of horror made it’s way onto Yoriko’s face as she said, “How did you get it?” Yoriko couldn’t even bring herself to say the words as she stared at Touka. Touka avoid eye contact, clenching her fists and pressing her lips together. She had to think of a way to make what she did seem less... wrong. As she stared at the table Yoriko spoke again saying, “You didn’t kill anyone, did you?”

 

Touka’s head shot up and she yelled, “No, I don....” Touka trailed off looking away and bit her lip before speaking up saying, “I don’t do that anymore.” She could just imagine the look of horror and disgust that was probably plastered on Yoriko’s face as she said, “Then where did you get it?” Touka clenched her fists and said, “I can’t tell you that.” She couldn’t risk that Yoriko might report her later and if she did she couldn’t endanger anyone else. She couldn’t endanger those at Anteiku because of her stupidity.

 

Yoriko was quiet before speaking up in a barely audible whisper, “Why? Why can’t you tell me?” Touka bit her lower lip and tightened her fist. She looked Yoriko in the eye saying, “I just can’t.” Yoriko slammed her cup down and yelled, “WHY NOT!?” Touka ground her teeth together and slammed her fist against the table as she yelled, “Because I don’t want to put the people I care about in danger!”

 

Touka looked at Yoriko who looked shocked at the sudden outburst and let out a breath saying, “You have to understand if I tell you then I’ll be putting the people I love in danger.” Yoriko was silent and she stared at Touka.

 

Yoriko took a deep breath and said, “Don’t you love me, Touka?” Touka looked toward Yoriko and said, “Of course I do. Why would you ask such thing?” Yoriko shook her head and said, “Because, I’m not sure if you love me anymore.” Touka got up from her seat and walked over to Yoriko. She kneeled in next to her and reached from her hand. She gently placed a hand over Yoriko’s and said, “Yoriko, I love you. I love you more than anything.”

 

Yoriko threaded her fingers through Touka’s and said, “Then why can’t you tell me where it came from?” Touka squeezed her hand and said, “I want to tell you. I really do. But I can’t risk putting innocent lives in dangers.” Yoriko gave Touka a look of understanding and said, “I understand why you won’t talk but don’t you trust me enough to tell me?”

 

Touka pressed her lips together and Yoriko sighed saying, “You don’t trust me, do you?” Touka shook her head and said, “No, It’s just I don’t want them to be incriminated in the event that someone were to report me.” Yoriko squeezed Touka’s hand saying, “Someone being me, am I right?” Touka just nodded and Yoriko sighed, “Touka I’m not going to report you. If I were I would have done so already. So you can trust me.”

 

Silence fell over them and Touka laughed and said, “You're not gonna stop asking, are you?” Yoriko shook her head and said, “Nope. Never!” Touka sighed and stood up. She took a seat in the chair next to Yoriko saying, “Anteiku. I get it from Anteiku.” The look Yoriko’s face went from shocked to one of understanding as she said, “The people at Anteiku are ghouls as well, aren’t they?” Touka nodded and said, “Yeah.”

 

Yoriko started picking at a loose thread on the chair and said, “How do they get it?” Touka pulled at the ends of her pant leg as she said, “They don’t kill anyone, if that’s what you’re asking. All of us at Anteiku are peace loving fools.” Touka let out a small laugh and Yoriko smiled saying, “Since when was that a bad thing.” Touka smiled and let a comfortable silence fall over them.

 

Touka wasn’t sure how long had passed when the silence was finally broken by Yoriko saying, “Can I see them.” Touka turned to see yoriko looking bashful down at her lap and she said, “See what?” Yoriko looked up and said, “Your ‘eyes’. I want to see your them. can I?” Touka scratched the side of her face and said, “Sure, why not. Come over here.” Yoriko stood up and walked over. She stopped in front of Touka who patted her lap and said, “Sit down.” Yoriko did as she was instructed and said, “Well?” Touka closed her eyes and, with a deep breath and a rush of adrenaline, opened them.

 

Yoriko gasped and reached forward gently brushing her fingers under Touka’s eye. Touka bit her lower lip and said, “Well, what do you think?” Yoriko continued to brush her fingers along her cheek as she stared into her eyes and said, “They’re beautiful.” Touka couldn’t contain the mirthless laugh that escaped her lips. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she said, “No they’re not. They’re the eyes of a monster. How can you think they’re beautiful?”

 

She felt fingers on her chin gently guiding her up and a voice gently said, “ Open your eyes.” Touka did as she was told and looked Yoriko in the eyes. Yoriko rubbed her thumb over Touka’s cheek as she said, “They’re beautiful because you’re beautiful. Okay?” Touka reached up, cupping Yoriko’s cheek with her hand and she leaned in pressing her lips against Yoriko’s. The human on her lap reciprocated the kiss by leaning in and wrapping her arms around the ghouls neck.

 

Touka pulled away after several long seconds and mumbled a quiet, “Okay.” Yoriko leaned against Touka’s shoulder and muttered, “Good.” Yoriko’s breath tickled her neck as she breathed in and out in a steady rhythm. Touka rubbed Yoriko’s back and said, “I think it’s time for bed.” Yoriko looked up and said, “Okay.” She ended her sentence with a large yawn and Touka smiled saying, “Get up and let’s head to bed.”

 

Yoriko didn’t move to get up instead she tightened her grip on Touka’s neck and mumbled, “Carry me.” Touka shook her head and said, “What? No way!” Yoriko simply tightened her grip even more and said, “Please?” She looked up into Touka’s eyes and Touka let out sigh saying, “Fine.”

 

She slipped a hand under her legs and wrapped on around her waist before saying, “One, Two, Three!” She pushed herself up and she began walking toward their shared bedroom. She entered the bedroom and gently set Yoriko down on their futon with a grumble of, “You better not get used to this. I’m not a taxi service.” Yoriko smiled and said, “Okay. Go get ready for bed.” Touka stood up saying, “What about you?” Yoriko yawn and said, “I got ready after I called you.” Touka nodded and quickly undress. She pulled on an oversized shirt and turned off the lights.

 

She crawled into the futon with Yoriko letting a yawn escape her lips as she sank into the soft cushioning. Touka closed her eyes and was on the verge of sleep when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and a tired voice spoke up saying, “I love you, Touka.” smiled and said, “I love you, too.”

 

Touka was half asleep when Yoriko spoke up saying, “Hey, Touka?” Touka reluctantly opened her eyes and said in a irritated grumble, “Yes?” Yoriko smiled up at her and said, “You're a ghoul so does that make you my  _Ghoul_ friend?” Touka groaned in frustration and said, “Go to sleep.” Yoriko looked up at her and said, “Kiss me goodnight?” Touka sighed but placed a kiss atop Yoriko’s head and said, “Now go to sleep.” Yoriko closed her eyes as did Touka and the pair slowly drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make my Ghoul friend joke.


End file.
